


Home With You

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Home With You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, northside vs southside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the Southside princess. Bellamy Blake is the leader of the Delinquents from the Northside. They hate each other on principle, until their favorite hangout is threatened.Basically South vs North rivalry with Bellarke.





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by West Side Story, Riverdale, and even Teen Beach Movie

Life in Arkadia was once simple. On the Southside of town was Ark high school, and houses with pretty families, pretty cars, and pretty lives. On the Northside there was Go-Sci high school, with fights, gang activity, drugs, and ugly lives. For so long, it was so easy. Then came Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.

 

Clarke Griffin is the only daughter of Abby Griffin, chief of surgery at Ark General, and Jake Griffin, head of bio-mechanics. She is best friends with Wells Jaha, son of the mayor. She hangs out with Harper McIntyre, Lincoln Woods, Zoe Monroe, and Nathan Miller. Those are just who she’s friends with. But she’s the princess of Ark high, and the student body follows her lead. Just watch her pull into the school in her Range Rover, the frontmost spot reserved just for her. Queen to those who love her, ice bitch to those who don’t.

 

Bellamy Blake has parents, but he prefers to not think of them. His mother is as present as a drug addict can be, and she’s gone for months at a time. His little sister, Octavia, is his only priority. He runs the gang on the Northside, the Delinquents. Cheesy name, but it gets their message across. He does everything possible to protect his little sister. He surrounds himself with John Murphy, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, and Jasper Jordan. That’s the inner circle. But he leads so many more with his leather jacket, branded with a simple saying on the back: ‘whatever the hell we want.’ Watch as he rolls into school on his motorcycle, Octavia not far behind him. King to those who love him, bastard to those who don’t.

 

There’s no neutral zone, but there is Mecha; the local diner where the best burgers around are served. It’s located on the edges of Southside, just close enough that Northside still hangs around every once in a while. But this tender spot is under attack, an attack that could easily be avoided.

 

It starts at 2:30, Clarke driving her friends over after school. They saunter in, looking pristine. The boys in teeshirts perfectly cut and jeans looking just worn enough. The girls outfits vary, Harper is going for retro cool today, Monroe is sleepy and wearing Lincoln’s stolen flannel over leggings, while Clarke is wearing high cut leggings and one of Miller’s button downs over a bralette. They take their normal booth, order the typical shakes and fries, and get cozy, laughing and smiling. At 3 the growl of motorcycles fills the air. Bellamy walks in, his crew in their uniform. Leather jackets, jeans, and a shirt that probably has grease stains on it. They order their typical sodas and onion rings, and laze over their booth. They’re hanging all over each other, a closeness forged through trials and tribulation.

 

Then, somehow, it explodes. Maybe it’s the way the Ark high boys glare at Go-Sci, the Ken doll boys who reek privilege off their letterman jackets standing high and mighty over the ‘lower class’. Maybe it’s a Go-Sci girl, scoffing at the manicures of Ark girls. One way or another, the Ark football team has launched itself at the Delinquents and all hell breaks loose. This fight is fairly tame, at least no one has a knife. Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls her first aid kit out of her bag, already laying gauze and bandaids in front of her.

 

The fight ends when Sheriff Miller walks in the door, blowing an air horn. Immediately, the Go-Sci kids put their hands up, and Ark kids take a step back. Everyone sits down and Clarke begins her rounds. She tries to offer the Go-Sci kids help but they sneer at her so she returns to her side, examine lacerations and torn knuckles. The sheriff lets her, and when she’s done he stands on a bar stool.

 

“Look, I don’t give a shit what school you’re from. But if you don’t clean up your act then this joint is going to be torn down.” Joseph, the owner, steps out from behind the bar after the Sheriff’s declaration.

 

“He’s right. I’m old and I can’t deal with this. One more big fight like this and I’m selling.” A hush fell over the kids. This was Mecha. It was where they came after wins and losses, where first dates were held, where Joseph would make you his best hangover cure and never tell your parents. This place was more home than some of the kids actual houses.

 

Two days later and Monty leans over Bellamy’s shoulder in their joke of a chemistry class. The slight asian boy tells Bellamy that someone is looking for him outside. Someone with a Range Rover and blonde hair. Bellamy slides out of his seat and dips out of class, using a side exit to get to the front parking lot. There she is, sitting on the hood of her car, book open on her lap.  
  
“Princess!” Bellamy calls out and her head lifts. Her ice blue eyes are covered in sunglasses, but Bellamy can tell she’s glaring at him.

 

“Don’t call me that,” She slides off the hood of her car, reaching only his chest, “We need to talk.” She opens the driver side door and gestures for Bellamy to get in. Bellamy gets in, slightly suspicious, and they take off.

 

They’re driving for 10 minutes in a chilling silence, until they finally park by the river. Clarke turns the car off, turning in her seat to face Bellamy.

 

“We need to save Mecha. I love it, you love it, we all love it. So I propose a treaty.”

 

“A treaty?” God, this girl was way on her high horse.

 

“A ceasefire. Whatever the hell you want to call it. We stop fighting and save our favorite place.” This was unexpected. Bellamy thought she’d want a hate sex situation, and when he said just that, she quirked one perfectly manicured eyebrow and told him there was still time for that.

 

“Drive me back to school and I’ll take you to my apartment. We’ll figure out the exact terms there.”

 

On the ride home Bellamy texted Octavia telling her to stay out of the house. It was a slim chance she’d actually listen, but it was worth a shot. Clarke flawlessly parallel parks and gets out of the car, acting as nonchalantly as anyone else. She almost looked like she belonged there.

 

As they walk in the door Bellamy can already hear Octavia yelling and it comes as no surprise when a textbook comes flying at his head. He dodges it easily and Clarke jumps a bit.

 

“FUCKING BIOLOGY AND FUCKING TEACHERS AND FUCK.” Octavia declares, not noticing the girl behind Bellamy.

 

“I’m good at bio. I can help if you want,” Octavia freezes at Clarke’s voice and her eyes become comically wide, “My parents are both some form of biologist.” Octavia grins, not the predatory smile that she usually gives Arkers, but a genuine one. She retrieves the notebook and shows Clarke the question, looping her arm into Clarke’s. Octavia was a good judge of character and if she trusted Clarke already than Bellamy should at least make some form of an effort. Ten minutes later and the two of them have somehow become friends, exchanging numbers and Instagram handles. Octavia skips out the door and Clarke becomes focused on him again.

 

The apartment is sparsely furnished, and on nights when their mom actually comes home Bellamy sleeps on the couch. The fridge is never fully stocked, theres always a question about keeping the lights on, and Bellamy picked up shifts at a local bar whenever possible to make ends meet.

 

“We need Mecha, its one of the only safe spaces we have. So lets fix this.” She puts her hands on her hips.

 

“Why do you need safe spaces, princess? Mommy and Daddy keeping you locked in a tower?” Clarke flushes and her eyes become hard.

 

“Just because our parents throw money at us doesn’t mean our lives our perfect, asshat.” She grumbles and pulls a notebook out off her bag, effectively ending their sniping.

 

Two hours later they have a peace accord (fancy ass school teaching fancy ass terms) and Bellamy no longer hates Clarke. She’s smart, capable, and doesn’t want to steamroll over the Delinquents. With a smile and a quick goodbye, he assumes thats the last conversation he’ll have with the princess.

  
Somehow she comes up more and more in his life. She’s at his house tutoring Octavia, then watching TV with them, then helping Bellamy make dinner. Next, his bike breaks down and she’s the person he calls. He learns that her life is nowhere near perfect, and her friends aren’t either. Miller’s dad dislikes that his son is gay, Monroe’s parents want her to be girlier, Lincoln is living alone in his big house because his parents left a while ago and they pay the bills but aren’t present. Clarke’s mom is having an affair with Ark principal Marcus Kane, and Clarke knows. She wants to tell her dad but if a custody battle starts, her dad won’t win.

 

Slowly he starts to fall for her. It’s the way she braids Octavia’s hair, and how she bandages Monty’s cheek after his dad hits him. It’s the luminous smile she gives him after they haven’t seen each other for a few days, it’s the way she frowns, her forehead creasing ever so slightly when she watches the news. It’s how she looks so at home on a Saturday morning in his apartment, her wearing a sweatshirt of his and curled up on the couch next to O with coffee in hand.

 

She falls for him in much of the same way. He starts tapping fists with Wells, who at some point turns to Clarke and says he likes Bellamy, he teaches Monroe and Harper self defense and they tell Clarke he blushes whenever they mention her name. He smiles at her, crooked and blinding, when he picks her up, leaning against the motorcycle looking hot as sin. She feels safest in his arms, falling asleep after watching a movie with her head pillowed on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

Clarke learns that the gang was really started to keep kids safe. They don’t want to keep kids out of school, or to get them into jail, they want to put them into college. They want to give them a safe space on nights when the fights in the house are too loud and they have nowhere to hide. He works two jobs, one at the bar and the other as a construction worker whenever the foreman needed it. Bellamy will try his hardest to put together big breakfasts from whatever they have available, and all of the money he makes that isn’t dedicated to bills is put into a college fund for O (and whatever is leftover will go to another kid who needs it)

 

She starts spending nights at his house. She hates going home and while the apartment isn’t perfect, its full of laughter and light and love. Mecha is calm now. Bellamy has seen the way Monty looks at Miller and Jasper looks at Maya, the quiet girl from Clarke’s art elective. Clarke is even friends with Raven now. It’s a tentative peace, one that the people on the outskirts are wary of, but when their leaders share a booth and steal fries from each other, it makes everything a bit easier.

 

Bellamy teaches Clarke how to drive a motorcycle, Murphy doubled over laughing the whole time. The brave princess (a compliment now) challenges him to a thumb war to prove her dominance and wins. Murphy says its because he was laughing too hard. Soon enough she was driving around the parking lot like a pro, and Bellamy borrowed Murphy’s bike to show her around Northside’s best spots.

 

He’d come home at 2am after working the bar and find Clarke and Octavia, asleep in the same bed. He was always nervous about leaving Octavia alone, especially on his late nights, so Clarke stayed with her. There would be food waiting on the counter, and the laundry would be folded and put away. For so long their apartment felt little like a home, but with Clarke around it was better.

 

Clarke got the call at 3am. She had fallen asleep (again) at the Blake’s apartment while helping Octavia with math. Bellamy was next to her with an arm slung over her waist and Octavia was on the couch. All of them started stirring once Clarke’s phone began it’s shrill ringing. She answered, groggily, and was on her feet in seconds, pulling her shoes onto her feet and grabbing her jacket from the floor. Without a word, she ran out of the apartment and they heard her car peel away.

 

In the morning Bellamy finally tracked her down. Wells Jaha had been shot. Wells had been told that someone had Clarke and he had to get her, so he left his house at midnight. Three shots to the chest, and he was last seen in an ambulance, his blood pooling on the alley pavement.

 

Bellamy walked into the hospital, eyes searching for Clarke’s blonde hair and finally finding it. She was curled up with her head on Lincoln’s lap, eyes open but not blinking. Lincoln saw him first and nudged Clarke. She sat up and when she looked at him her eyes were empty. Even when they were fighting she never looked at him like this. Taking two powerful strides forward she slapped him, her chunky rings causing his cheek to split open.

 

“Why’d you have him killed? Huh? What the hell was the point?” She screamed, tears streaming down her face and Bellamy just stared, confused. Lincoln grabbed her shoulders, holding her back from hitting him again.  
  
“Go, Bellamy. Get the hell away from me. I never want to see you again.” She pulled away from Lincoln and stalked down the hall.

 

Bellamy would find out hours later that Wells died. He was killed by Charlotte, a young Delinquent girl who resented Wells’ dad for laying off her father. She was kicked out of the Delinquents promptly, and placed in juvenile detention. Bellamy tried calling Clarke to explain but she wouldn’t answer, eventually Miller found his social media handle and dm’d him, saying that Clarke would sue if he kept trying to contact her.

 

Word quickly got around that King Blake and Queen Griffin had parted ways, and after a period of deference for Wells (Ark was mourning their dead golden child) Ark kids were itching for revenge. Clarke made it clear that she was done with needless violence and her misty eyes were enough to convince the general student body. Still, there was a type of nervous energy in the air that had skin crawling and students jumping at monsters who weren’t there.

 

Three weeks after her best friend is murdered Clarke is sitting in her guidance counselors office, trying to convince her that she’s fine, when Kane comes on the intercom.

 

 _“Students of Ark High, due to a carbon monoxide issue at Go-Sci High, we are taking in the students for the remainder of the year while they renovate. New students arrive tomorrow.”_ Clarkes jaw drops and she dials her mothers phone number, foot tapping on the linoleum.

 

“You’d think one of the perks of my mom screwing the principal would be advance knowledge of new students.” She grinds out and hears her mom sigh.

 

“Clarke…"  
  
“Save it, mom. And honestly, fuck you. I hope dad divorces your sorry ass.” She jabbed the ‘end call’ button and stalked down the hall. Everyone’s eyes were on her. If they wanted her to play the ice bitch, she could do that.

 

The next day Clarke puts extra care into her outfit. It’s a crisp fall day, and she looks killer in skinny jeans and a cropped flannel. She looks hot, she admits it, and her friends all roll into school at the same time. They’re all stone faced, mingling in the front hallway. They’d been tapped to be a student welcoming group, the administration ignorant to the history here. Clarke saw a group of football boys talking and one of them broke away from the group to approach her. Roan Prince, in a similar financial and familial situation as her. Clarke didn’t exactly like him, but they were allies at dinner parties.

 

“Griffin. How do you want us to handle this?” Clearly the football team was itching for a fight. She gave him a curt nod and he grinned, jogging back to the team.

 

The roar of motorcycles filled the room, and the Delinquents arrived. Clarke had kept in touch with Octavia occasionally, she couldn’t bring herself to hate the girl. Octavia smiled at Clarke as she walked in the door, ducking away from her brother to tuck herself into the older girls arms. Octavia hadn’t seen Clarke since Wells and she had just wanted to hug her.

 

“I’m sorry about Wells.” Octavia whispered into Clarke’s collarbone and Clarke sniffled, feeling a fresh wave of tears come to the surface.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke kissed Octavia’s hair and the girl ran back to her friends. Clarke saw Raven give her a smile and Monty was looking at Miller like a puppy dog. Their time together had bonded some members, maybe for the worst.

 

“Welcome to Ark High!” Marcus walked out of his office, carrying the new students ID cards and schedule packets. Clarke heard Roan walk up behind her and she leaned into him slightly. They stuck together, never friends but always protecting each other.

 

“I take it you don’t want us to bother little Blake?” He whispered. Lincoln appeared beside her and she took his hand. She shook her head at Roan and he nodded, fine with his marching orders.

 

Their school became a war zone. Mecha erupted, chem classes consisted of attempted explosions, phys-ed turned into fight club. Without Clarke or Bellamy trying to rein it in, the groups regressed to their old ways. Clarke sat above it all, bandaging when needed and turning a blind eye even though Kane asked her to report any incidents. Bellamy was in the thick of it, wearing his bruises with pride. Lincoln stayed mostly by Clarke’s side, and he became her best friend. He was the only one who just wanted Clarke to be, instead of wanting her to grieve Wells in a set way. Soon the Delinquents started trying to get to Clarke, pushing her in hallways and leaving nasty notes. Lincoln and Miller walked her to every class, and she was basically never alone.

 

It was easy to determine the breaking point. A fight so large, even Clarke threw some punches. Bellamy hadn’t been there, so John Murphy (looking ever so slightly tipsy) yelled out a lascivious comment about Clarke. Ark kids retaliated, and Clarke punched Murphy in the face. Then, everyone else started punching each other until the police arrived and split everything up. Clarke couldn’t bandage people this time because she had blood on her knuckles and a split lip herself.

 

It was then and there that Joseph announced that he was selling Mecha, and within an hour a For Sale sign was out front.

 

“Octavia Blake,” Miller smirks, bemused by the girl with the glaring green eyes, “How can I help you on this fine day?”

 

“Nathan Miller, is Clarke as miserable as my brother is?” Miller raised an eyebrow, this conversation would be interesting. He followed her outside, intrigued. They share matching black eyes after the nasty fight at Mecha the day before, but on Octavia it looks especially badass. Little Blake always did know how to throw a punch.

 

On the bleachers outside Octavia tells Miller about how pissed Bellamy has been, while Miller tells Octavia how Clarke has changed. They needed each other, and god help everyone else if they didn’t get what they needed. They shake hands and go their separate ways, plan decided.

 

Two days later Clarke was sitting in an empty science classroom, fidgeting with her phone. Octavia had asked her to meet there, but had been extremely evasive as to why she needed to meet. The girl suddenly popped into the room, frowned, and told Clarke she had to grab something and she’d be right back. Five minutes later Bellamy Blake was shoved into the room, the door slammed shut, and Clarke could hear a makeshift barricade being built on the other side. Her stupid fucking friends. Bellamy looked at her, just as shocked as she was.

 

 _‘be better. at least for mecha’s sake’_ Octavia texted her, and Clarke rolled her eyes. She was devastated about Mecha being shut down, but having her talk to the boy who ordered a hit on her best friend was too far.

 

“I didn’t kill him,” Bellamy broke the silence and Clarke’s head shot up, ”I know how much Wells meant to you. I’d never order a kill no matter what, but certainly not on someone you’re close to.” Clarke could feel her hands start to tremble.

 

“Charlotte was a member of your gang, Bellamy, you can’t say you never heard her talk about it.” Her words hit him like a slap in the face.

 

“You’re right. We talked about how much we hated him. And you. And Miller. And Harper. And every other Ark kid who though they were better than us simply because of where they were born. But I’d never do anything to put the kids in danger, and manslaughter certainly qualifies.” Clarke wracked her brain, trying to think of a response. Bellamy was right, she knows he’d never endanger the kids, but it was so hard to forgive him for not stopping Charlotte.

 

“Fine. How about we go back to square one. A peace accord, for Mecha.”  
  
“Deal. We need to talk to Joseph.”

 

After school they went to Mecha and met with Joseph, swearing up and down that they’d stop all fighting at Mecha. They’d even clean up the surrounding area, and make sure that everything remained peaceful. Joseph agreed, but said that the next fight would be the last.

 

It wasn’t easy cleaning up Mecha. Joseph hired some of the Delinquents, and Clarke put the football team to work with landscaping, but tensions were almost at their boiling point. Bellamy and Clarke still weren’t talking. Raven knew that for this to truly work, both sides needed to see their leaders working together in harmony.

 

“Alright jackasses. Time to fix this shit,” She swung an arm over Bellamy and Clarke’s shoulders in the hall and pulled them into the woodworking room, “The two of you need to be nicer to each other. I’m not asking you to kiss or anything, but if you don’t act like you like each other this whole experiment is going to blow up in our faces. And that’s on you two. So get it together.” With that, Raven sashayed out of the room.  
  
So Bellamy and Clarke got closer. At least, that’s what it looked like. They held study groups for history, Bellamy explaining and Clarke drawing out the scenes to help those who need visual learning cues. At Mecha they sit together, Lincoln and Octavia joining them as well. They communicate only through text and when they talk its the bare minimum of conversation, but it’s something.

 

Then Clarke can’t go home because her parents are fighting and Lincoln is away visiting his parents and the Miller’s don’t let girls sleep over (even though their son is very gay) and Monroe and Harper’s parents say no sleep overs on school nights so Clarke has nowhere to go. She tries to call Octavia, no answer. So she calls Bellamy, and he immediately says yes.

 

They fall into the same patterns, and its easy, too easy. Clarke has a toothbrush at the apartment and half her clothes basically live in Octavia’s room. Bellamy comes home from work to see her still up, with a lasagna ready for him to eat. Miller and Monty start dating, as do Maya and Jasper. There’s something going on with Lincoln and Octavia, but Bellamy doesn’t know about that (Clarke’s been sworn into secrecy). Bellamy shows up to school with coffee in a mason jar because Clarke told him it reduces plastic waste and saves money. Clarke cuts down on driving and rides on the back of a motorcycle more and more frequently.

 

Bellamy falls for her all over again. Clarke does the same. As Jasper puts it, they’re dating without the sex and kissing part. Here’s the catch: they want the sex and kissing part. Both of them. But they’re both too nervous to make the first move. Therein lies the problem.

 

Until one rainy night when Bellamy’s looking at his screen saver. It’s a photo Lincoln took of Clarke and Octavia. Octavia is leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke is smiling at someone beyond the camera. This is what he wants for the rest of his life. He wants Clarke, smiling, with him forever. Yelling a quick goodbye to Octavia he gets on his motorcycle and drives to Clarke’s house, rain soaking him. Leather doesn’t do much to protect against rain when you’re going 65mph so he’s drenched to the bone by the time he reaches her. He knocks on her door, hoping she can hear him over the thunderclaps. The door swings open, and there’s Clarke, looking absolutely stunning in cotton shorts and a shirt Bellamy is 90% sure is his.

 

“Bell? It’s pouring. What are you doing?” She steps out onto the porch with him, looking confused.

 

“I’m about to say something and I need you to promise you won’t interrupt me because if you do I may not be able to finish,” She nods and he takes a deep breath, “Clarke Griffin from the moment I met you you captivated me. Given, you were a bitch and half the time I wanted to strangle you, but I was still drawn to you. Then you invaded my life. Everywhere I turned, there you were. And I am so grateful you did. You love Octavia as much as I do. You never judge us, you never look down on us. So what this whole long drawn out ramble means is that I love you. I’m in love with you. Okay. You can respond now. Or don’t. It’s up to you.” He finally stopped talking and took a breath, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

Clarke was standing in front of him, open mouthed, unblinking. She took a half a step back, then forward. Bellamy waited, playing with the zipper on his coat.

 

“Bell…” She started and then stopped. Suddenly she surged forward and kissed him. Bellamy reacted slowly, only coming back to reality when her nails scratched at the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He backed them against the wall, hands running up and down her thighs, reveling in the fact that Clarke was kissing him. After a minute, an eternity, an eon, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Hey, Bell?” She asked, voice soft. Her lips were swollen and her hair was coming out of its bun and she looked perfect.

 

“Hmm?” He murmured, pressing kisses against her cheeks, nose, forehead.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
